Return to Jurassic Park
by Lord of the Exiled
Summary: Doctor Alan Grant and Doctor Ian Malcolm are unknowingly transported to Site C of Jurassic Park where the predators are more dangerous and much more daring than ever before...
1. Isla Temer

Return to Jurassic Park

**Isla Temer:**

**Isla (Island)**

**Temer (Fear)**

**Isla Temer (Island of fear)**

I

Isla Temer

Joe Cahanna wiped his brow as he pounded a giant nail into the ground. He couldn't stand it anymore. The sun was hot, his giant hammer was heavy, the ground too hard to pound a nail in, and an employer who gave orders while sitting near a tree in the shade. Joe looked at all the other workers, who were also tired, searching for his friend, Guedo Marschali. He finally found the man slaving over a nail he was trying to pound into the ground.

"Guedo!" Joe shouted out. Guedo looked around until he saw Joe, who was waving his hands in the air for Guedo's attention.

"What?" Guedo shouted back. He got up and walked over to where Joe was crouching.

"Guedo, I'm gonna take a breather, all right?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell our employer that if he asks a'ight?"

"All right…" Joe got up and left Guedo. He went past the gate that they were currently building and entered the foliage in the surroundings. Joe looked around the forest he just entered, it had a thick feel to it and smelled musty. His boots sunk slightly into the moist earth beneath his feet with a small squishing noise. That noise was made for every step Joe took as he was walking to a nearby tree to sit down and rest. Joe had absolutely no idea that he was being watched…

…

Guedo looked around the grounds for Joe. It had been nearly five minutes and the man was nowhere to be found. _Damn it, Joe_._ You better freaking hurry back_. Guedo whispered in his head. Guedo stood up and looking around again for Joe. Then, sighing, Guedo decided to go to where Joe entered the forest. He stepped into the lush environment with caution, remembering the rumors of the creatures that inhabited these islands

"Joe!" Guedo quietly shouted, "Joe! Where are you?" Guedo tried to listen to see if he could hear a response. None. Guedo turned around and that was the last thing he would ever do.

…

Joe zipped up his zipper on his pants. He felt relieved for he was able to pee all his worries away in the shade of the forest. _That was a long pee_. Guedo thought. He looked around himself. _Now which way did I come_? He looked for the tree he had marked with a rock. _Ah_! Joe walked past the tree and back out to where he began. All was going well until he saw two big tails waving behind a bush. Joe sidled past a tree until he could get a better look. _What is it_?_ Oh My GOD_!_ Is that Guedo_? _They're eating him, they_… _They are looking right at_…

**San Diego**

"We invite to the chair Doctor Alan Grant!" There came a large cheer from the crowd formed outside in the middle of a street. Alan Grant stood up and moved to where the mike was placed. "Doctor Grant, I think you probably know why you are here, right?" Asked a reporter in the crowd.

"Let me guess, does it involve dinosaurs?" Grant answered.

"Ha, yes it does." Responded Doctor Gene Gordo.

"Listen. Jurassic Park was a nightmare, I have said that a hundred times and I will keep saying that."

"What is your favorite dinosaur?" Shouted a reporter.

"I dislike all dinosaurs now."

"Well, what dinosaur was your favorite before you went to Jurassic Park?" Gordo asked.

"Probably Velociraptor." Grant responded.

"And why is that?" Gordo questioned.

"Because, Velociraptor was, is, cunning, fast, powerful, and they worked together like one in their group formations, cutting up innocent dinosaurs and, more recently, humans too."

"Doctor Grant, what have you to say about the fact that they have killed all of the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna?" Another Reporter asked.

"It was probably the best decision that InGen could have possibly made…"

…

"Damn those idiots at Biosyn!" Roared John Hammond in his office at the InGen facility.

"Mr. Hammond, please calm down." Whispered Hammonds right hand man, Ferro.

"Ferro, this company has failed and my dream is gone. **DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!**?"

"Sir, what exactly has Biosyn done?"

"They have destroyed me and my precious dinosaurs! They have taken away everything, all of my money to make these dinosaurs has been wasted. No, not all of it, that would be a lie."

"What?"

"Site C… That's what…"

"Site C?"

John Hammond turned around with a menacing smirk, "Yes, Site C…"

…

Alan Grant entered the plane that was going to take him to New York City, where the mayor and a big crowd were awaiting his arrival so they could talk to him about Jurassic Park. It was two years ago that Grant went to Isla Sorna and when he returned, many people followed him for months. They had stopped when the matter just wasn't as important anymore. Now, Jurassic Park was destroyed and everyone wants to talk to him about what he feels about this new situation. Grant had to admit, there was a special part of him that just didn't want to think that all of the dinosaurs were extinct again, but the horrors he had felt there had made him more glad than he was upset.

Grant entered the small plane and looked around himself, there were four people with him going to New York Grant never expected Ian Malcolm to be one of them. Malcolm smiled when he saw Grant and kept staring at him even after he had sat down. Malcolm was still wearing black shirts and everything, shoe's pants, even socks and, maybe, underwear.

"Doctor Alan Grant, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, why are you heading to New York?"

"Same reason you are." Grant looked puzzled, "Have you forgotten that I went to Jurassic Park, twice? Just like you."

"Of course I remember, it's just been so long since you have gone."

"Ten year is not long enough to forget what happened, Grant." Alan Grant turned around and looked outside his window. They were flying over water, endless water. They were flying over the ocean…


	2. Monsters of the Past

**This is DarkraiPhantom reporting. The first chapter was a little cluttered, but all necessary to get the story going. Now, they will finally reach the island and the story will really begin. I have to thank Secretwindow1 for the first review. You sincerely have my thanks. I hope that I can get reviews and that people can stick with Grant and Malcolm until the very end, thnx!**

II

Monsters of the Past

It had been nearly an hour and a half since Alan Grant realized that they were flying over the ocean to a place he hoped to forget. For the first hour Grant and Ian Malcolm had tried to stop the pilot and turn the plane around but it didn't work so the two were forced to sit with the other three people that they had not communicated with. One man wore a red hat and had brown hair and a red shirt with a black vest over it and had khaki's on and a pair of Nike's on his feet. Another man had black hair, green shirt, blue pants, and black DC skate shoes and had a blue vest. The last was either a woman or a man, Grant couldn't tell for the person had a hood up. The person was wearing a black Columbia hoodie and blue jeans with red and white Nike's.

"You finally notice me?" The person in the hood said, she was a woman. "It's been a while, Alan."

"I know that voice," Alan Grant whispered, "Ellie?"

The woman took off her hood, revealing that she was in fact Ellie Degler, "Alan, you remembered…"

"Of course, you saved my ass at Isla Sorna."

"Ellie Sattler," Ian Malcolm nodded.

"It's Ellie Degler."

"Oh, you got married?"

"Yes…"

"And I thought that it would have been Ellie Grant in the future…" Alan Grant coughed and Ellie's eyes grew wide, then they both began to laugh.

"We went our separate ways after the Isla Nublar incident." Grant said.

"Ahh, okay."

"So, who are these two men?" Grant asked.

"My name is Paul Nashly," said the man with the red hat, "It is an honor to meet you Doctor Grant."

"Same here," said the other man, "My name is George Anderson."

"Pleased to meet you two," Grant nodded, "Did you know where we were heading?"

"We all knew except you two." Ellie responded.

"Boy, I feel special for not being informed and being lied to!" Malcolm shouted, "I bet there was no meeting in New York, right?"

"Right." Ellie responded again, "Look, we're here!"

Alan Grant looked out his window to see Isla Temer. He hated the island already, just like he hated the men that were waiting for him on the beach. The helicopter landed, kicking sand into the air and the blades began to slow. Finally, the door opened and two men greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to Isla Temer!" One of the men shouted to the five of them.

"Welcome, Doctor Grant and Doctor Malcolm," The other man said, "My name is Dennis Opul."

"Did you send us here?" Grant asked.

"Yes, two of our workers were found dead the other day. They were viciously maimed and it seemed to be from a Velociraptor."

"How do you know for sure?" Grant asked.

"Well, I've read all of your reports on dinosaurs and the marks on the bodies were of those that the raptors used to kill prey." Opul responded.

"Why did you invite us?"

"I invited you because you are a raptor expert; I invited Malcolm because he has fought raptor and so has Mrs. Degler, and Paul and George have studied raptors for many, many years."

"So, you believe that raptors are the only dinosaurs on this island?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, there have been no sign of any other dinosaurs. Remember, some raptors had escaped from Jurassic Park, perhaps some fled here." Opul announced, "I need you five to investigate the animal's movements in the territories."

"You called the animals." Grant growled.

"That's exactly what they are, dumb animals."

"Raptors are probably one of the smartest animals that God has ever laid down on the good, green earth. They are beyond animals."

"Whatever you say…" Opul shrugged.

…

It was nighttime when Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Degler, Paul Nashly, and George Anderson entered their penthouse room in the hotel. The five of them were impressed at the size of the room and the big screen TV placed at the other end, surrounded by couches. Grant took a whiff of the room, which smelled like, well, he really didn't know but it was good.

"So they **were** expecting us here it seems," Malcolm announced, "Well, for the fact that this is in a freaked out park, this is pretty nice"

"Yeah," George responded, "I'm gonna get some snacks I saw from the vending machine down the hall. I'm getting Doritos, you guys want anything?"

"Doritos too." Paul said.

"Cheetos." Malcolm responded. Ellie and Alan shook their head when George faced them.

"Right, I'll be back with your snacks." George left the room and headed down the hall. The vending machine was straight ahead and he saw the Doritos and Cheetos inside. George put two dollars in the machine. "Doritos F4, alright, F4 again." The Doritos dropped down. "Cheetos, A7." The Cheetos were about to drop down but the got jammed. "Damn it." George slammed his body against the machine until the snack finally dropped. He picked it out of the machine and started hearing a weird noise, it sounded like someone or something climbing up a wall. George headed towards the windows and opened one of them. Nothing. He turned around and suddenly found himself slammed out the window. His fall seemed to go slowly as he looked up at the window he was looking out of just a second ago. His screams were deep and he saw the victim of his downfall staring down at him with its mouth open and its sharp teeth revealed right before everything ended.

"What is taking him so long?" Paul shouted out. "I'm gonna see what he's doing."

Paul opened the door and saw, to his horror, George being, literally, shoved out the window by one ferocious looking Velociraptor. He wheeled around and looked back at Grant and the others. "R… R…"

"What?" Malcolm asked. He walked past Paul and looked out the door. Malcolm had barely one second to shut the door as something charged straight at him, "We have to get out!"

"Where?" Ellie shouted.

"Window." Grant whispered.

"What?"

"Window." He said, louder.

"I'm afraid of heights…" Paul whimpered.

"Would you rather have a chance of falling sixty feet to the ground or be eaten alive by a Raptor?" Malcolm asked. Paul walked towards the window and climbed out, "That's what I thought."

The Raptor broke through the door just as Malcolm stepped out the window. He waved to the Raptor and began to sidle along the wall right up to Paul. Paul was looking straight down and wasn't moving an inch.

"Paul, get a move on." Malcolm looked back to see the Raptor climb out the window. The thing was sidling against the wall _just like them_. "Shit, Paul, **MOVE**!" Paul wasn't looking at him and wasn't responding. The Raptor was getting closer and closer to him, forcing Ian to begin pushing Paul. "Move, Goddamn it!" Paul stared back at Malcolm and saw the Raptor, his eyes grew wide and he began to continue his sidling. It was too late, the Raptor slashed at Malcolm who slipped off the edge of the wall. Malcolm grabbed the spot he was just standing on but the raptor dug his claws into his hands. Malcolm screamed and fell down sixty feet to the Jungle floor that surrounded the hotel.

"Oh My God." Paul whispered as he saw what he had just caused.

"In here!" Grant shouted to Ellie. Paul realized how far the other two had gotten without him and sidled as fast as he could. The Raptor increased his speed too but lost its balance and dropped off of the edge, screaming.

"This is why I hate heights." He finally got to the window Grant and Ellie were at but saw them looking back at him.

"Keep going!" They shouted. Paul kept sidling past the window and saw Ellie and Grant climb out the window. A second later, another Raptor came out. Paul couldn't take much more. He sidled to the next window and smashed it in, climbing inside of the hallway with Grant and Degler right behind him. Paul rushed to an elevator and pushed the down button. He saw the Raptor climb in and heard the elevator coming up. The door opened and the three rushed inside and pushed the first floor. The three took a quick moment to catch their breath.

"Wait, where is Malcolm?" Ellie asked.

"He fell." Paul responded, not looking at either of them. He finally looked up and saw a strange sadness in their faces.

"Malcolm hated Dinosaurs; it's ironic how they were his downfall." Grant whispered, loud enough so that Ellie and Paul could hear. The elevator stopped at the bottom floor and the door opened. The three cautiously left the elevator and started towards the door, increasing their speed until they were running. As they entered the Jungle, a strange sense of fear and death filled them. There was a sharp scream and the turned around to see a Raptor charging right at them. An elevator door open right behind it. "My God, they can use the elevators."

The three ran as fast as they could, looking back at the approaching Raptor. They ran and ran until, suddenly, the Raptor stopped moving and began to back up. Alan Grant turned around to see them face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex.


	3. Ian Malcolm

**Well, well, well. It HAS been a while. Finally, after much spurring from my reviewers, I decided to update this story. I can't be certain when I will update next seeing as how I am so busy with High School and my preparations for college but hopefully it will be soon. DarkraiPhantom, over and out.**

**Characters**

Alan Grant

**Former Paleontologist who gave up his Dinosaur diggings after his experience in Isla Sorna.**

Ian Malcolm

**Chaos Theorist who absolutely dreads Dinosaurs and anything to do with them.**

Ellie Degler

**Former Paleobotanist who gave up after she became married. Is a really good friend of Grant.**

Paul Nashly

**Studies Raptor behaviors. Uncoordinated and is known for causing major problems from minor mistakes.**

George Anderson

**Studies Raptor skeletons. Absolutely adores Velociraptor and jumps straight to anything that involves them.**

III

Ian Malcolm

The fall didn't hurt as much as Malcolm thought that it would. He felt a weightless thrill as he fell sixty feet to the jungle floor and felt a simple thud. Malcolm opened his eyes to find himself lying in a swampy area, not a Raptor in sight. Why was he afraid of Raptors today? Of course, they were attacked in the hotel. How did he fall sixty feet? _Oh yes, Paul Nashly_. _I'm gonna kill that bitch_. How did he survive? _That is a good question_. _Someone up there must really like me_.

Malcolm lifted himself out of the swamp, it wasn't easy. His side hurt a lot and his brain was still rattling from the impact. Malcolm felt around his ribs and arms to feel if there were any wounds at all. He couldn't feel any but he knew he had a big bruise and that he really shouldn't be walking. _Suffer from pain, or wait around until a Raptor finds you and eats you? I'm not gonna stop_. Malcolm walked around endless trees for a painfully long time until he found a body on the ground. It was George and the man was still breathing.

"George?" Malcolm called out to see if the man was still conscious.

"Doctor Malcolm?" George responded, "I… Is that you?"

"I can't believe you are still alive."

"Lucky, I just missed the… pavement…" George coughed, "Malcolm, I'm not gonna make it."

"Not with that attitude, let me carry you to safety."

"Where?" George's eyes seemed to be dull and faded, the man looked like he would give his life in at any moment, "Malcolm, I'm going… to die… There's nothing… we can do about it."

"There is, damn it," Malcolm looked around his surroundings, "I'll at least find a place where you can die in peace."

"W… What do you mean?" George wheezed and let out a fit of coughs.

"Someplace where dinosaurs can't get you, so you don't die being eaten or… or something."

"Ha… Exactly where would that be, the bottom of the ocean?" George tried to sit up but realized that he couldn't, "Listen, Malcolm. Just go on without me, there's nothing you can do."

"Damn it, Anderson!" Malcolm shouted, "Anderson? George?" George wasn't moving at all, no breath, no pulse. George Anderson laid down on the moist jungle floor finally at peace. It was a pity that George Anderson died at the hands of a creature he had so wished the day before to be able to touch, hear, and smell. The Velociraptor truly is the cruelest animal alive.

Malcolm lifted up George's body and began to walk deeper into the jungle. The only question that remained was where he was going to place George's body.

_**Rex**_

Doctor Alan Grant, Ellie Degler, and Paul Nashly stood quietly and as still as they could as they looked into the Rex's eye. It was opened and the Tyrannosaur had to have known they were there by now. So why wasn't it moving? Grant heard faint rumbling noises from the T-Rex and it finally struck him. _He's sleeping_! Grant cautiously and slowly took three steps forward. The Tyrannosaur didn't react at all. The Rex was lying on its stomach, which was already a sign it was asleep, and began to snore louder. Ellie began to walk forward and Grant continued his creeping until he finally passed the Rex. Ellie slowly headed to where Grant was and Paul began to walk cautiously towards them. Paul was almost past the tail when it suddenly glided across the ground and Paul tripped over it with a loud yelp. The Rex's pupils began to dilate, but Grant, Paul, and Ellie never noticed, so they assumed the Rex was still snoozing.

The three finally got out of view of the Rex and began to sprint. After a few seconds, a massive leg dropped right in front of them with a hissing growl. The head of the massive beast appeared and let out an ear piercing scream. Grant was the first to run and was followed by Ellie and finally by Paul. The Rex began to run after them and they were all able to keep a measurable distance away. Paul suddenly tripped and rolled forward onto the ground and landed flat on his back. He was tripped by a root that stuck out of the ground. Paul shoved himself up, but it was too late. The Rex caught him in his toothy jaw and shook him violently before tossing him to the side.

Ellie looked back and saw what happened to Paul and gasped. The Rex looked up towards her and Grant and began to run towards the two escaping humans. Ellie looked forward and saw Alan speeding up and she increased her speed, but the Rex was catching up. She looked back to see how close it had gotten to her and when she looked forward, she realized she had lost Grant. Ellie panicked and ran to the nearest tree, climbing as high as she could on it. The T-Rex reached the tree and saw Ellie, it then extended its head out to try to take a bite from her. Ellie jumped higher into the tree. The Rex couldn't reach her. Then, the massive beast jumped up and snapped its jaws shut, just missing Ellie's foot. She screamed and climbed higher up. The Rex watched her for a while then decided to leave, it realized that it couldn't reach her and Ellie thought that it might have left to find Grant or Paul. She sighed and let herself rest on the massive branches. Suddenly there was a massive shake and Ellie thought that it was an earthquake. She looked down and, to her horror, saw the Rex slamming its full body into the tree. _Oh my God, it's trying to knock it down_! The tree swung back and forth but refused to give in. After a few futile tries, the Rex backed away and then sat down at a nearby tree, facing her. _It's waiting for me to come down_. Both Ellie and the Rex knew that she couldn't stay in there forever and the fact that the T-Rex knew this sent chills up Ellie's spine. These things are way too smart for their time.

_**Paul Nashly**_

Paul Nashly was still lying on the ground where the Rex threw it, in the exact position that he was when he hit the ground. He looked around himself to see if the Rex would return and, when he noticed that it was not coming back, Paul lifted himself up and leaned his body against the nearest tree. He had the weirdest feeling on his stomach and sides, he reached his hands down and touched the area's where he had the feeling and felt warm wetness on his fingers. Blood. Paul panicked and quickly looked around, the Rex still hadn't returned. Paul lifted himself off of the ground and headed to where all of the T-Rex footprints were heading. The jungle around him was very quiet, a sign that he truly did not like.

Paul stumbled into a small clearing and cautiously stared around himself. There was a big tree ahead of him and clinging to the highest branch was Ellie. The young, wounded man stared around to see what could have caused her to climb so high up, that was when he noticed the giant beast that was staring down Ellie. The T-Rex was only six or seven feet away from him. Paul slowly began to back up. He watched the Rex the entire time, his breath was held, everything was going perfectly. Until the horrid snap. In such deadly silence, the twig sounded like a bullet. An electric wave seemed to shoot through Paul's spine and he suddenly stood straighter than he ever had before. Did the Rex know where he was? Paul looked behind him to locate a place to hide; when he turned back again the Rex was gone. Paul quickly whipped around to look at the trees that surrounded him. A ferocious roar suddenly ripped through the night and the Rex burst through the trees to his left and slammed into Paul, sending him flying ten feet away into a group of tall shrubs.

Ellie knew that this was her one chance to escape. She didn't want to leave Paul behind but maybe the Rex would chase after her and leave Paul alone, and she might get lucky enough to escape. It _might _work. Ellie dropped from the tree and rolled on the ground so as to not injure herself. She ran as fast as she could through the woods, the deep thudding of footsteps close behind her. Then, the unexpected happened. Ten feet in front of her, the path ended. Ellie tried to make a sharp left but she stumbled over a root and the massive head of the T-Rex slammed against her sending her flying into the air and over the edge of the path. Ellie screamed as her body fell against the branches and leaves of many trees before she saw the jungle floor quickly approach her and all went black.

_**Ian Malcolm**_

Ian Malcolm scooped up a large hand full of dirt and threw it into the hole where he had placed George's body. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder which hurt from all the digging he had to do. After covering the hole, Malcolm finally made his way down the marshy trail he found himself on. He soon discovered a small shack in the middle of a swamp. _Odd_. There was a small wooden walkway that went across the swamp, which evidently was a lot deeper than it looked from a distance, to the shack. _God damn this forsaken island_. Ian stepped onto the bridge. _Okay. All alone in a deep swamp on a partially broken wooden walkway. I swear to God, there better not be a Zombie in that shack_. Much to Malcolm's pleasure, the walkway didn't break, nothing came out of the swamp, and there didn't seem to be any zombies. All that was left was the shack.

Malcolm pushed open the partially opened door and looked around at the shack. No zombies, no dinosaurs. There was something much, much better, something that could turn the fight back into the favor of the humans. _Guns, a shack full of guns. THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!_


End file.
